Sea Kings Locker - Some more years a Slave
The party awakens upon a slave barge as they are rounding the course around a coral reef onto the new island, 'Sea King's Locker' . Advent of the Goldfish As the waves and bumping of the sea against the hull continue, the party awakens bound in sea-stone chains. Somewhat bewildered tracker and Cutty took in their surroundings finding Darian bound in a separate group pouting that no-one knows who he is and why he is special. Cutty then noticed that they had a stranger bound on the other side of Guts. Guts having just awoken, stood up to get his bearing and taking the rest of his chain gang to their feet with him causing the gripes of the last member of the chain gang, who reeling from a hangover was not to pleased from the jolt. The party looking over at the shore could make out towers above the jungle trees, flat bottom barges hauling heavy materials back and forth from the main gate across the shallows. Guts having already sworn to make himself as much a nuisance as possible walks up to another member of a chain gang and loops his chains around his neck, garroting him to the horror of the hungover member of the parties chain gang section while Cutty attempts to locate the parties weapons. Cutty using his senses to track down his equipment manages to locate them on a larger ship that is ahead of them on a course into the island that seems to be shipping cargo. As the helpless beach bunny stopped wriggling under guts hands, he dropped her body over the side dragging with her the rest of her chain mates and he moved onto the next victim a horrified obese man. In panic the fat man got his arms under the chains while Guts attempted to garrote him. Furious that the fat man was putting up resistance, Guts bent over and bite a chunk out of his neck with his human teeth. The fat man screaming in pain and bawling his eyes out yelling I don't wanna die cowered under the might of guts, who precedes to take out more bits. Guards rushed over and in a flurry of Mandarin yell at Guts to "stop, know his place for he is a slave." However this fell on deaf ears as only Cutty spoke mandarin and Guts only responds back in German. Enraged the Guards jab Guts with an electric dial rod until until he lets the fat man go. A head guard comes by and in common yells, "Stop That! You can get that out of your system later. If you Want your freedom you must earn it so stop that." Easing up on the other slave, Guts stares the guard in the eye. "Ok" guts responds deadpan, starring at the guard intently for a few mins. Then promptly starts to strangle the fat man again until the Guards pile on and blackjack guts into submission. min mark